1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply unit with a latch for latching the power supply unit to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A resilient latch is generally mounted to a sidewall of a power supply unit. When the power supply unit is mounted in a bracket of an electronic device, the latch engages with the bracket, to fix the power supply unit to the bracket. However, the latch is apt to disengage from the bracket if the electronic device vibrates or shakes too much, which may cause the power supply unit to drop from the bracket and cause damage or be damaged.